New Dawn
by xensored
Summary: When the magic academy in Wales is destroyed, the lone survivors move to Mahora seeking the one last magic sanctuary left. Rating T for coarse language in later chapters. Possible pairings later.


Xensored: hello this is my first fanfic I hope you enjoy. Negi if you will-

Negi: Xensored does not own Mahou Sensei Negima and thus not the characters of the show including me. He does not own-

Kakashi enters room. "Huh? Must be in the wrong manga. What is there something on my face? Wait are my masks… they are. Sorry I should really stop following those stray dogs but something compelling tells me I should help them. Anyway sorry for the interruption."

Xensored: So that's what he looks like. Negi continue

Negi: Xensord does not own Kakashi or any other Naruto characters. He only owns John, Jeleke, and the young mages in the story. This is all pure fiction any relation to people in real life does not mean that they are like similar characters in the story.

Xensored: oh and read the manga, Kotaru should appear later. Also romance and anything Mahou Sensei Negima like should appear later along with comedy… though I am not good at comedy could someone leave comments please?

Chapter 1: Dawn of a new day.

As the sun rose over the world tree several figures came into view of the school.

"Are we safe here?" asked the smallest one.

Yes answered another who appeared to be the oldest at the age of eight. "We are safe at last."

Well your story seems to be in order, but you will need to work so that you may stay here."

"What?" said the little ones.

"Not the young ones you john – Kun"

"Uhhhh?" said the eight year old john.

"Oh, right. Your job, you are the assistant English teacher in class 3-A, for Negi Springfield." Said Konoe.

"Where will we stay?"

"The young ones shall stay in the boy's dorm and you shall dorm with Negi-kun"

"Ok so when do I start?"

"When school starts this morning. I will alert Negi-kun as we speak. Kamo-kun will you alert Negi-kun of this."

"Hai! Konoe-sama." Said a white ermine.

"WHAT! WE'RE GETTING A NEW TEACHER?" asked the girls of class 3-A.

"Hai. Although he will be our assistant teacher he is an old friend of mine who earned a high school degree when he was 3 and a bachelor's degree from oxford at the age of seven." Said Negi a ten year old with maroon hair, a green suit and small glasses that were extremely small for him. _Not to mention he graduated the Magic academy this year. _Negi thought.

The class was in an uproar full of gossip.

"I bet he's cute"

"Maybe he is Negi- bozu's age."

"I cast wait the suspense is killing me."

"Do you think he looks like Negi-sensei?"

"Sigh* maybe if miracles happen he will be Negi-sensei's brother."

Just as the last comment was said the room went silent a knock on the door.

Negi said, "Come in and introduce yourself"

The door opened and in came a boy that was as small as Negi if not smaller. He had sky blue eyes, black hair, a good complexion, and was wearing a blue teacher's uniform. He stopped when he saw the girls.

_Someone could've mentioned that this was an all girls' school. Well that makes my day worse. Hope the young ones' day is not this bad. _Thought John.

He then said. "Good morning class I will be your assistant English teacher John brown but call me John. My hobbies include the reading and writing of manga, bike riding and making mov-." He was interrupted as a wave of teenage women fell upon him.

"Our suspions were correct."

Soon he was being asked questions.

"Where are you from?"

"I was born in Neo-Germany* and raised under a bilingual household."

"How old are you?"

"I am nine."

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"W-what. I-I-I'm o-o-only n-nine years old. N-n-Negi-san! H-h-help?"

"Aww he seems afraid"

"Girls could you leave our new assistant teacher alone."

With that the girls silently retreated. John helped with the days lessons and after the day was over asked Negi if they could talk.

"Sure John-kun." Said Negi.

"Negi-san I know this will make you freak but… the academy has been destroyed. You, The young first year Mages, Anya, and I are the only western mages left. A mysterious man has destroyed the academy. Anya is running for her life along with your sister."

"John-kun could you tell me what has happened."

"Of course. What happened was.

Flashback:

**4 months ago. Wales.**

**"Good morning young Magi. We will have a new instructor for offensive magic. Mr. Jaleke will you come in."**

**A tall man came in a said. "I will be teaching you offensive magic. My name is Dray Jaleke." **

**The students cheered except a few felt an odd feeling about the new teacher. **

**3 months later**

"**Thanks for teaching me this new spell." Said a young child. He was in a library.**

"**No problem." Said john. Just then the ground shook and books were raining like boulders.**

**The child screamed and there was no way they would make it out by running.**

**Geister der Wind meine weinen, Verkehr und mich dieses Kind aus dem Zimmer (spirits of the winds hear my cry, transport me and this child out of this room) suddenly they were in an empty hallway and could see some children hiding.**

"**It's the new teacher he is killing all the mages John! Transport us out of here please."**

"**Geister der Wind meine weinen, Verkehr und mich die Kinder aus dem schule und ****weg von die schattegestalt (****spirits of the winds hear my cry, transport me and the children out of the school and away from the shadowy figure). In one second John and the children were on an open field as they watched the academy burn. **

"**We must go to Negi my old friend. We must go to Japan." **

**END FLASHBACK**

"… and so now we are here hiding and hoping we shall be safe with my old friend Negi… Negi?"

Negi was on the verge of tears.

"Don't worry Negi-kun we are all safe with the barrier I hid. I made it myself. It blocks those with evil hearts from entering or leaving. Your sister also has that same barrier so we should all be safe." Said John.

END OF CHAPTER 1


End file.
